


a future not so far away

by GordieGord



Series: Time-Travelling Traumatized Duo™ [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Christmas, Clingy Trio, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Songfic, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Tommy and Tubbo drop from the sky like the mcs in isekai animes, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), last chapter has Somewhere over the rainbow/What a wonderful world and Moon river
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordieGord/pseuds/GordieGord
Summary: Tommy dies and Tubbo mourns, but they wake up into a world strange and familiar all the same. A world not so broken yet.alternatively: post november 16 tommy & tubbo pay a visit to their past selves and co.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Time-Travelling Traumatized Duo™ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048462
Comments: 109
Kudos: 995





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [-Writing- engaged. Taking requests!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164590) by [Hazel2023](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel2023/pseuds/Hazel2023), [ShootysMCshootFace (Hazel2023)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel2023/pseuds/ShootysMCshootFace). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi! Third death and youre out and if its srs enough, scars will stay even after you respawn
> 
> and its chapter 7 if you wanna see where i got this idea from!
> 
> \-------
> 
> Tommy and Tubbo (the names) refer to the time travellers unless i write the opposite and beware I like to switch povs halfway :)
> 
> EDIT: my writing gets better (at least i think) so if you dont like the first few chapters i ask you to stick around a bit please to see if you'd like the next ones :D
> 
> \-------
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> All of this is fiction, made for us fans, and based on roleplay aside from maybe a few jokes gotten from non-rp streams.
> 
> If CC's ever somehow stumble across this and want this to be removed, it will be.

"YOU WANT _TO BE A HERO, TOMMY?_ _TH_ ** _EN DIE LIKE ONE!_** "

His brother's word rang around the empty shell of his mind.

_die_

_hero?_

Tommy wonders if he would've made his family proud. 

Maybe he can still redeem himself.

Wilbur always said he could be better.

He can almost hear Phil saying it's better to be late than never.

Well, if Techno wants him gone, he'll go away.

He'll die, just for them. 

A voice in the back says he shouldn't, that he's throwing his last life away, his shot.

The voice forgot that he'd throw as long as he could see the people he loved laugh.

even if they're laughing at him

even if they didn't love him back

* * *

Tubbo watched L'manberg blow up.

He heard Wilbur use his treasured words one last time before he bled to death.

Tubbo saw the exact moment Techno turned against them.

He listened to his best friend argue one last time before his flame washed out.

Tubbo ran and ran.

He ran even when he had to leave his shoes stuck in debris, even when his bare feet started bleeding and he broke in cold sweat. He sprinted faster than he could ever imagine being able to. He moved as an unstoppable force, eyes trained to his best friend's still form but

They told him he was _lucky._ That it was good that the explosion pushed him far away from the withers, that the TNT only gave him a few bruises.

Tubbo didn't have it in him to publicly disagree.

What part of burying your best friend is lucky? What part of this blood ridden blown up land is good?

Tubbo continues on, he takes a step outside the dreary makeshift infirmary and

* * *

"Seven… Eight… Ni— _wha?_ "

Dream and Tommy paused, hesitantly taking their eyes off the enemy. Bows still raised.

Everyone looked to Wilbur in confusion. Said leader was staring warily at the sky. 

They squinted at the bright afternoon to see a big foreign object (objects?). Falling scarily fast towards the lush green scenery around them.

They observed each other but it was clear that this was no plot, everyone was just as lost. The thing was closer now and they could barely make out the blurry stoplight colors. Then it split in half. Wait what?

It crashed to the ground but there were no craters. 

They walked closer and "it" revealed itself to be: two teenagers, laying on the ground

Two teenagers they happen to know very well.

Two teenagers physically unharmed despite dropping from the sky.

Two teenagers to whom are right next to them.

Who are these mirror images of their friends?

The familiar blonde stood up first, well, he certainly tried to. Light blue unfocused eyes seemed to stare right past them. 

Tommy doesn't know what the fuck is going on. He should be dead, _dead because of his family, dead because he chose to die you coward_

The world is spinning and Tommy thinks it's him it's trying to shake away.

He's scared, that's obvious. They see it in the way his shoulder hunches, curling into himself. As if trying to hide the sun he had within him, holding his precious light only for himself. Even though he clearly hasn't noticed them standing there.

Tommy should be dead and the only thing he can think about how disappointed his family must be. He couldn't even die right, _he has to fix he can he just he has to fix it where is he it doesnt matter he needs to die he needs to die now_

The world continues to twirl and dance. Tommy can only think of how wrong the beat of his heart is.

"Tommy? — oh god there's another one —" Tommy's breath hitches. The owner of that voice should be long gone _just like him_

The world is breakdancing and Tommy wants it to **stop.**

"Wait hey hey Tommy calm, its okay, everythings fine calm down. Match my breathing okay?" _Nonon onono no_

Wilbur would rather get consent from the young boy, his brother, before touching him during a state of panic like this but desperate times call for desperate measures and Wilbur can't help but feel as though Tommy, his sweet little brother, isn't going to calm down without help. He reaches out and _ohhh he fucked up._

Tommy screams. Is this the past, his sins, the ghosts of his past trying to drag him to hell, what the fuck? Maybe he is dead and he's stuck with demons forever torturing him. "DON'T TOUCH ME— YOU I—"

They watch as the familiar blonde, with an unfamiliar cut on his cheek, break down as if they sliced his light away.

"To- Tommy it's me! Wilbur, your brother. Remember me? It's your brother. It's fine, calm down—" He backs away and gives Tommy space; hoping to make up for his mistake.

"No!" Why was Wilbur still touching him, _he_ _can feel the cool flesh of the dead, the gentle hands that scarred his face the insane look the way his sword dangled threateningly over his neck_ "I DON'T CARE GET IT OFF! —OFF GO AWAY I DON'T TRUST YOU— **_PLEASE_** ”

Tubbo wakes up to noise, so much noise. For a moment he thinks he's back in L'Manberg, sinking slowly in the water amidst the chaos but no that isn't right. He's back at the festival, he hears the screams, the sadistic laughter, the fireworks even as he stares at the respawn screen. He blinks, and sits up. He sees Tommy. Tommy who shouldn't be here. 

"...Tommy? You're supposed to be dead."

A small voice came from behind Tommy and he can't help but feel regret. The demons are good. He'll admit that for a split second there, the millisecond he made the decision to die, he forgot about Tubbo. Yet, he still feels the need to check. That there's a chance Tubbo is real and he isn't alone anymore. He turns around to see dark rough skin, the fruit of a cruel shot. 

For a moment, all Tommy feels is aching coldness and empty numbness. Solemnly, he replies "Yeah, I know."

"I know, Tubbo." he sobs.

George accidentally steps on a lone branch and the duo straightens up. They look around desperately, there might be a president waiting for them to make a single mistake, _for them to die—_

Tommy hovers Tubbo protectively, panic subsiding to the overwhelming determination to keep his best friend alive _it's fine if he dies— he did die— they wouldn't care, who notices when an annoying pest dies anyways_

Tommy hates him and he doesn't know what to do.

They've hurt their youngest, how could they?

Wilbur would never, _but he has_

He caused this.

How did Dream let this happen? A part of him whispers _chaos always wins_

The King sees suffering. He wants to help but he can see the pain that he caused, he sees the lies he spoke slither into their skin.

Their words would mean nothing to Tubbo and Tommy, they can only trust each other.

_"It was never meant to be"_

_"Wilbur said he wasn't going to hurt me"_

_"It's over, Tommy"_

_"Tubbo, Tubbo... I know what you've been up to."_

_"We... are at war"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the characters in the smp only two are dead and the two who are closest to death and have only one life are the youngest i— (well ranboos exact age is unknown but STILL)
> 
> Might write more idk i just love the comparison of past smp!tommy and smp!tubbo and who they are now. Like really became hamilton, part two everything just went downhill


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this lives up to you guys expectations + thank you to everyone who commented aaa my heart <333

Tommy's vision clears enough that he sees green, vivid neon ugly, green. The bastard. If he didn't declare war— didn't give Wilbur TNT— didn't fucking betray them everything would have been great. So with newfound hatred, a burst of energy shot through him and he took the diamond sword George dropped in shock and swung at Dream. 

Dream thanks the Sky Gods because he could've just died. The manhunts didn't prepare him for the onslaught of emotion and overthinking the future duo's appearance gave, but it trained his body. He moved just to the side to see the axe hit wood.

Tommy stared down, breathing heavily he hissed "ill kill you" 

Dream looked up to see dead ocean eyes with nothing but the yearnings of revenge of the drowned.

Tommy lifted the sword— and he went unconscious. Sapnap stood over his falling body shakily holding a crossbow. 

Everyone gave out the breath they didn't know they were holding in. They relaxed, their first mistake. 

Tubbo saw red, red like the fireworks that killed him red like tommys blood when he died red like the burns on his skin. Red like Tommy's blood. Tommy. They killed Tommy again. Again, they killed his best friend again. Weren't they tired? Tubbo was. He was so so tired. He _hated_ them. They took his best friend. Again.

When they saw Tubbo start to tear up they felt concern, compassion, and started carefully approaching him. Their second mistake.

Why were they coming nearer? Tubbo doesn't like being trapped. He doesn't want to remember what it was like. He wanted to bury those memories and never let them out. Were they after him now? He was next. Of course, they wouldn't let him rest. 

Their third mistake was underestimating Tubbo. After all, he was Tubbo. Tommy burnt down Tubbo's house and it was all fine! Fundy stole his stuff and it was fine. In the end, it would be fine, Tubbo will always forgive them. He was Tubbo, after all!

They forgot he fought in wars too. They forgot to account for the horrid cursed unknown future. They forgot that the boys likely have concussions. They forgot that one of them had a panic attack to the point of trying to straight up kill someone. Someone with no armor or weapons, completely defenseless and Tommy took that chance with no hesitance. Tommy isn't even the one with their left side forever numb, forever dead. They forgot that they took away the only familiar thing the young boy had right now.

Tubbo didn't forget.

Tommy stepped up, eyeing his best friend's doppelganger. "Uhh now that um me — I —uh am out, like why– why don't we talk this out, umm tu– Tubbo, big man? Cmon, big T!" 

They were mocking him, Tubbo was sure of it. How dare they. How dare they use that nickname. How dare they pretend. He looked at Tommy's body, not recognising the steady contract and relax of his brother's chest. "I'll never forgive you." words hastily said but time-stopping all the same. He grabbed the sword and swung. He hit the wrong Dream.

They panicked but Tubbo missed. Tubbo.. missed? By an inch. They looked and saw the stumbles and the unstable stance. Closer, and they could see the foggy skies of the storm unprecedented. They weren't prepared. 

"Tubbo stop—!"

"Why should I?" They froze. Tubbo looked at them with glassy hard frozen cold eyes. Would they be able to convince him? What's the right thing to do? They didn't have time to answer that. 

"I have no reason to listen to you."

**_The world was spinning like a tornado._ **

"You betrayed us, Wilbur Soot."

**Then it went dark.**

Storms aren't calculated, a mere result of momentum. The built up certainly caught up to the young scarred brunette boy.

They weren't prepared but they lived. Oh god, they shouldn't have survived.

Dream stares blankly at the sword. Two boys he raised, two boys he once cherished and protected. Two boys who just tried to kill him— and would have succeeded if not for the fact they were disoriented from coming out of the _fucking sky._

* * *

He woke up. Everything was wrong. Has been, for a long time actually. It didn't stop the alarm that flooded through him. The distrust that's been drilled into him.

"Tommy, calm down." Was this even Tommy, what happened? They didn't recognize this Tommy. Where did their youngest go?

"Calm down, you're safe. Okay?"

"That's a lie." Tommy says brokenly, his words slurring.

"You're in L'manberg. The walls will protect you." They hurriedly tried to explain, tried to convince, tried to help.

Tommy giggles drunkenly "You see, now I know you're lying. L'manberg doesn't exist anymore." He continues, oblivious to the shock and horror of everyone.

* * *

It's been a few days. Tommy's fever and concussion were gone. 

It's been a few days, Tubbo, fully healed as well, notes.

It's been a few days, and yet

"Hey, Tommy are you real?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"Hm"

"Mm"

It's been a few days. Do dreams last that long?

It's been days, but he wonders. When will he wake up to bloody dirt and blown-up structures?

Tommy and Tubbo look at their counterparts, the latter outside whispering to each other haphazardly. Scheming, maybe. Secrets? Surely. They look at each other, empty sky blue eyes meet pale withered blueberry.

They don't need to speak to say that they don't recognize them either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have chapter three finished and chapter four in the works, if you guys have any suggestions or ideas on any interactions you guys want to see please comment :DD


	3. Chapter 3

The boys would rather stay inside, out of sight of everything that they have lost. Everything they didn't have, all the things they could grasp but will ultimately fall without. 

Everyone else didn't understand. Tommy and Tubbo know now, everyone will betray them the moment someone with power comes along.

Friendships were nothing more than a folktale anyways. Something to tell children.

They weren't children anymore. They were war veterans.

The others move around carelessly, with the fighting being postponed. Happiness and rage flowing through the winds. Hushed whispers and yelled swears weaving itself into the air. It's unfair really, that they had freedom.

They smile though, they glance through the window and they feel the flickers of hope. They looked at their twins and smiled.

Their future looked beautiful. 

* * *

They were different. It was obvious in the way Tubbo builds and builds. Even as his younger counterpart burns the wood down for the bit. The way Tommy grinds instead of steal, covering creeper holes even as his look-alike created more. The way they avoid conflict as if one scuffle would lead to their doom.

They don't tell anyone, but they get visions. One step into dreamland transports them into their future. They see themselves fall apart. A robbery gone wrong, turned arson, became war crime. 

Sometimes they look at each other with distrust. The unspoken words of _how could you_

Their clones would burn, steal and grief each other's stuff. Well, mostly Tommy would and Tubbo would forgive as always.

They can't risk it. 

Tommy doesn't want Tubbo's nonchalance forgiveness. 

_"–stays in the pit"_

He believes in their friendship, he really does, but he can't help but remember the casual way his other half agreed to the idea of his exile. 

Didn't Tubbo see what happened to wilbur? _tommy doesnt want to be like wilbur wilbur who was his brother who went insane who he lost the only person tommy had_

The way when his honor was questioned, only one boy came up.

One strange heterochromatic boy with an awkward stance. Clearly new, yet so brave _why couldnt tubbo_

Betrayal's ugly hurt trumps his heart

but it's fine. Tommy would move mountains if it meant Tubbo could keep shining. Even if it meant he would drown in darkness.

He could take it.

_Tommy wonders when they decided that he should be the main character for this shit horror movie, and if they planned it to be a tragedy_

* * *

There's a heaviness in Tubbo's chest, _that he cant explain he feels like hes suffocating he gasps for air he doesnt need he feels like hes choking yet hes breathing just fine what is wrong with him?_

He takes a deep breath, and lets it go.

He likes it when it's cloudy. He likes it when he's around familiar old oak _and not the sickening spruce he keeps expecting to see_

He reminisces when he and Tommy built bunkers. When he excitedly walked over to Jack Manifold to declare the coming of nukes even as Tommy ran up to them and dragged him away, denying everything.

When Tommy wasn't looking at him with barely hidden fright. 

Tubbo would never leave his best friend in the dust, _but he has_

_but didnt tommy do the same? tubo asked him to do one thing and he completely ignored him_

He fixates his eyes on a passing bee. It's not his fault, he tells himself. If Tommy didn't want to be vice he should have said so, he reasoned _but then he sees himself arrange meetings for the exile of his best friend and he tries to shout_

Inhale. 

Tubbo feels the soft grass beneath him. He recalls the sufferings of everyone he talked to, in that future, their past. 

Doesn't Tommy see that he's just trying to use words and not violence? That he wanted to change L'Manberg for the better?

Nevertheless, it doesn't matter. They're not part of that future anymore. For once, just mere observers, huh, what a thought.

Maybe they're soldiers but here they can pretend to be kids. Tubbo bathes in the pleasant sunlight, closes his eyes and flows with the breeze.

Faintly, but becoming louder and sharper by the second; he hears chatter.

"—YOU CALLIN A BITCH!?" 

"IM OLDER THAN YOU YOU DICKHEAD I CAN CALL YOU BITCH"

Both Tubbos roll their eyes fondly.

* * *

That night, the four of them lay basked under the moonlight.

Beds and torches swiftly placed, the verdict made as soon as it was said.

There was a lot of screaming. So much chaos but finally, it was the fun kind. The kind where they laugh with tears in their eyes as they screech more jokes out. 

The joy of being with the people you love. Double the people you love actually.

The constant conversation and comfortable quiet. As if the world stayed still just for them.

It was over far too fast but Tubbo would replay this night even when it becomes nothing but blurred paint and silence.

That night, four boys slept with a smile on their faces as the stars shine on them. 

Maybe, going outside isn't that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written the day before exile day and my twt tl was just clingyduo angst/analysis so i wrote this, and added a nice ending to mend my heart
> 
> also hehe the boys are finally going out to talk to people o.O wonder what happens (tbh i dont know yet either, well see :PP)
> 
> Idk when ill update next, sorry, but ill try within the week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a lil while and if the places ive put in the story havent been built yet in the timeline the fic is in. Unfortunately, the wiki doesnt include when builds were made and time is a blur to me in the dsmp
> 
> Nevertheless, hope you enjoy this chapter <3!
> 
> (Thank you to everyone who commented ideas btw :D)

It's a new day, he looks up at the clear blue sky and all the bases he's about to rob.

He feels the familiar sense of purpose as he moves forward, a goal in mind.

A small smile on his face as he enters Punz's house. Tommy rummages through the chests as he tries to find the little red and white striped item.

To his relief, there was none.

Satisfied, he left and walked towards Purpled's place.

A water elevator ride later and he's looking through more chests. The task is menial but he doesn't mind.

He finds about half a stack and safely deposits it into his inventory.

Whistling, he strolls down the prime path absently wondering where everyone was.

A house can be seen in the distance.

To Sapnap's, he decides, shrugging.

He steps in and starts the cycle again. Around the third chest he becomes hyper aware of the footsteps nearing even as the cluttering of potions make an awful lot of noise.

Immediately, he stills. Silently hoping that whoever that is would just pass by.

His prayers weren't answered. They never were.

He releases a shaky breath and continues half-heartedly messing with the chests.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?" He answers back, nervously fumbling with the iron in his hands. Mind too panicked and hazy to figure out who was talking to him. Pleas and various excuses, just on the edge of Tommy's lips.

"What are you doing?" He registers the vaguely male voice and _that doesnt help_ _he knows too many men they cant be trusted_

Tommy swallows his fear and answers, "I'm trying to find something, big man." A nickname given to appease. Again, he hopes they'll move on with their day.

They don't, but maybe that's okay.

"Want me to help you? Heh, I should know my chests better than you. We can find it together faster, yeah?"

Then it clicks, he turns to see the 19-year-old raven covered in always present netherite.

He eyes Sapnap warily. This version hasn't hurt his pets yet, but he also hasn't helped Tommy as much yet.

"Please?"

He blinks in surprise and gives in. "Okay... I guess I'll give you a chance." 

"You did promise to be friends after all that shit was done." Tommy mutters to himself.

He ignores the quiet noise of confusion and puts back the iron, closing the chest. "You wouldn't have any fireworks do you, big man?"

* * *

Tommy and Sapnap spend their day going around looting chests for the colorful explosive.

Tension melting away as they bounce jokes off each other.

Eventually, the sun sets and they've acquired what should be the roughly five stacks of all the fireworks existing in the server. 

They giggle, as they exit the nether, hands empty.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the walls of L'Manberg, Tubbo stumbles to catch up to the younger Tommy. Both in terms of walking and in their conversation, if it could even be called that.

"—so like what the fuck man! Like who does the green bastard think he is—

"Uhuh" It's fine though, Tubbo doesn't mind. He actually misses the rants his best friend could go on and on sometimes.

— and Tubbo! Well, the other Tubbo, My Tubbo, y'know? Where is he – I– he was – where the fuck. Not that I don't like you Big T but—"

"I think the other me said he was going to go mining with Fundy I think."

"Aawwwww shit, why would he go to fucking furry man? That's just– just so not pogchamp."

"Anyways! As I was saying so Dream, right? The absolute bastard he — why, why would he do that? I– I'm not stupid, Tubbo. I was going to lose that duel, why would he agree..?" 

At that moment Tubbo understood that he wasn't just throwing out sentences for the sake of talking. As the blonde quiets down, the brunette stepped up.

"He was going to kill me Tubbo — he deliberately was going to– to—", fists clenched, tears threatening to fall down, and a sob fighting to tear out Tommy's mouth. "He— I– I was going to — I would've been — ah!" He startles and looks down to see arms wrapped around him.

"Ah..?"

"I know." Tommy looks over his best friend's face coated with scars that shouldn't be there and he remembers. 

This isn't his Tubbo

"It'll be okay, I... I promise you, okay? I won't let anything happen to you."

but Tommy would love him just the same.

* * *

Daylight is slowly going away but the two boys stay still as the blue fades to ever familiar orange.

The younger of two sunk into the precious hold, having been melted into the elder's warmth a long time ago.

* * *

Another day and this time the duo decides to go visit Niki, who they heard have joined their land when they were busy doing their own thing.

They enter her bakery and hear the deep rumbles of a voice before they see the pretty little crown accompanied by it.

The king stumbles not so gracefully at the sight of them, awkwardly standing, seeming to hesitate giving them a greeting. Wondering if it would be accepted.

Good thing he didn't have to think long.

"Ah! Good morning, Eret!" Tubbo says, hands clapping before he lifts his right one and waves.

Eret stuttered through his reply but eventually said his hello's to both Tubbo and Tommy, to which the blonde hummed and sleepily mumbled a "G'morning..." back.

His presence, though not immediately hated on, Eret felt as if he should leave. That he was intruding on something he had no right to be.

He was just about to go when the sweet female came in with a sugar-filled cake. 

"Oh! Tommy and Tubbo, was it? The other ones? Hello, nice to meet you!" 

"Hi!"

"Hullo." A yawn escaping the younger blonde. 

Niki giggled, "Good morning.", she teased.

Tommy let out a groan as he stretched, "Can I have some cake Niki, please?" 

That seemed to remind the baker, as her hazelnut eyes lit up. Not even questioning how they knew her name. "Oh sure, here — for all three of you — on the house!" She quickly placed the cake on the table before taking her leave to do something in the kitchen.

Now Eret was stuck in the name of social obligation, damn.

Sometimes though, clouds have silver in them.

As his mind was wandering off to the sky, fork twirling the cake piece he got, he faintly hears his name being called. "Yeah?", He asks, casually looking at the teenager stuffing his mouth full of the velvety dessert.

"We forgive you, y'know." 

Eret chokes at the non-existent cake he has in his mouth as he can only respond in confusion. Eyes wide behind his signature sunglasses and mouth almost comically open.

Tommy just raised his eyebrow, smirking slightly. Smug at the reaction he caused, before Tubbo poked him and he frowned for half a second before sighing dramatically.

"But, for real, big man, you– you may have fucked up in the past but y–you're okay in my book." Tubbo nodding enthusiastically at Tommy's side.

"I…" Eret looks back and forth to the two 16-year-olds, blue eyes look back at him, words ringing in his head as he contemplates its verity due to the sheer ridiculousness that the notion brings to the traitor.

"Thank you." He settles on, "I– Thank you so much."

* * *

The group relish in the, for once, peaceful and comfortable silence. 

Eventually though, Eret leaves their little corner of comfort and Niki enters.

* * *

"Sooooo, why are there two of you guys?"

"Huh?" Tubbo looks up from his very important task of licking his fork clean. "Oh, we're from the future." Tommy snickers behind his glass of water.

"From.. the future?" The maiden looks at them skeptically. "Yeah! From the future." The shorter boy reiterated.

"Okay, um, why did you guys go here then?" 

"Huh..You believe us?"

"I mean there's no reason not to, is there?" Niki shrugged.

"Well, I guess so." The dark haired boy conceded, putting his fork down. "Just thought you'd probably need more convincing."

"We didn't really want to, y'know." Tommy spoke up from his cozy spot leaning on Tubbo's side.

"Yeah we kinda just—" Tubbo slammed his hand on the table, startling the other boy off his position. "here." he continues, letting out a chuckle at the younger's predicament.

Tommy scowls and grumbles angrily at him. Eyes rolling before he sits up straight to look at the female, faux irritation gone. "We're going to make the most of it though." 

Niki could only be in awe of the utmost determination and iron will crystal clear in their diamond eyes. She can't help but trust them with the weight of the lives of the people who she holds dear. To believe in their ability to create a better future.

She sits in shock, only coming back to her senses when she hears Tubbo mutter, with disconcerting viciousness, "I'll die before there's another president."

She sees the way Tommy nervously glances to him, the tense shoulders, an almost worried expression as he falters to put a reassuring hand on Tubbo's back.

* * *

Later, the short sweet blonde female talks to a charming tall curly haired male.

Whispers of concern and an embrace of consolation.

They say their goodnight's, and the cool wind blows the grass. 

It was like no one was there in the first place.

* * *

It was the next afternoon when they had their first altercation.

Dream was off to the side, spinning his axe. Occasionally looking at the quadruple of teenagers talking amongst themselves.

The thing is, Dream has had a lot of time — by himself — to think since the duo first landed in the world. Too much time one would say.

Logic messy and emotional input discarded for all the things that could be.

Curiosity digging towards the surface.

"Hey, so," he begins, still twirling the weapon. He turns to the set of twins, specifically looking towards the blemished ones. "What happened to make you guys so…" 

_Dream_ _had to ask._

"Broken?"

Time seemed to pause as they took in the implications hanging in the air.

The innocent two of the four look at their doppelgangers cautiously. Conflicted if they should step in or if this battle is not theirs to get into.The remaining of the four attentively follow the whirl of the shining tool.

"We don't want to talk about it." Tommy finally says, teeth gritting.

_Dream needs to know._

"Really? Just anything would be awesome! Like, it wouldn't hurt to say one thing, would it?"

"We said no." Tubbo speaks up, colder than anyone could imagine. Chills crept up the two speechless boys.

If the temperature dropped, Dream wouldn't notice. Brain in overdrive, he's too caught up in the rapid fire of thoughts.

"Hey, cmon! Why can't you guys tell us just one single thing, please!" Dream advances forward, axe held in his right hand.

Faster than anyone could blink, Tommy and Tubbo equip full glimmering netherite. They step in front of their armorless counterparts, sword pointed and crossbow readily armed and aimed.

The masked man halts immediately. He didn't even have his shield. 

_Broken_ they may be, but they'll stand strong to defend when needed.

Unknowing aggressive demeanor abruptly stopping. Unsure eyes from behind inky unmoving ones.

A hand slowly raised, runs through dirty blonde hair.

"Shit."

"Fuck, I'm so sorry. I– I" _always, Dream could never stop could he?_

_hes so stupid_

He looks at the teens and knows, he may as well have physically dropped his second chance into the void.

_fix it_

"I'll talk to your president about the terms of your independence tomorrow." A convincing facade, voice not betraying any of the past show of emotions.

Truly befitting the boss of the land, then

he runs

before he could mess up even more. _He should never be alone wheres sapnap george someone please tell me what to do i cant_

A forgotten weapon lays on the grass.

Tubbo picks it up.

"We should return this." 

Tommy looks at the axe and then at the general direction of where Dream bolted off to.

"Sure, let's go."

They take their time walking off, waving goodbye to their past selves;

leaving the two younger boys alone.

"We– we gotta tell Wilbur." Tubbo says. Still staring at the spot Dream stood in.

"Yeah." Tommy responds, feet rooted to the ground.

In sync, they face each other. Smiling painfully wide, eyes practically sparkling.

They've gotten independance.

* * *

Schlatt joined the smp a few minutes ago and the time travellers are panicking.

Schlatt was funny. He was fine, they reasoned, but under the right or more so wrong situation, he could turn into the power hungry monster they once saw. A predator making sure their enemies were chased far, far away. All ground covered, just in case.

They've concluded that as long as they can stop the election, everything would be fine.

They just doubted if their word was enough to convince their past leader.

Fuck, if they weren't going to try their damn hardest all the same.

Even if they have to use something sharper than words.

* * *

The two listened to their former idols calmy chat, roaming the lands.

The boys' minds cruising on the waves of pressure. The gusts of their friends' voices, reminding them of this venture's importance.

They listen listlessly to their leader gushing about L'manberg. Too focused on the millions of plans and routes this path could go on. Analyzing how to manipulate its direction.

One foot in front of the other. Inhale after exhale.

A beloved of a past founding father sings, _"take a break"_

"Is there a President or something of this great nation.. or?"

Bated breath, heart zooming and senses dulled and keen at the same time.

Wilbur appears to ponder it for a moment before smiling back "Nah, we don't need one of those."

Tommy and Tubbo look at each other, stunned. They both let out a silent whoop of joy and rushed to follow the walking men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursed, when i wrote the word "melt" i suddenly got bombarded with sOMETIMES ALL I THINK ABOUT IT IS YOUUU LATE NIGHTS IN THE MIDDLE OF JUNE HEATWAVES BEEN—
> 
> Sorry again for taking long to update :< been on that genshin grind hehe


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took a while! (Its been a month i— ) School really aint giving breaks. Hope yall enjoy :D!

A bright green, _not quite neon_ can be seen on the horizon. The sun rising behind the figure.

"Man, there's some weird juju over here."

* * *

Insults hurl through the air followed by not unkind laughter. Footsteps loud and hard, but so freeing.

Two brunettes running away from a disheveled blonde. They run and run and run, away from the shrieking indignation.

"HEY COME BACK HERE YOU BITCH IM GOING – IM GONNA – GONNA FUCKING TAG YOU BITCHES"

In a spur of moment decision, Purpled pushes his fellow seventeen year old with a quick "bye!". 

Tubbo sputters and swims out of the tiny pond. Tommy crouches down to peak at him, and pokes. Stands up, smiles and simply says "tag". Then he rushes to follow the hoodie-wearing teen, laughing maniacally. 

Somewhere along the way they rope in the other Tommy and Tubbo and even more chaos breaks out. 

Teams arise and there were many light-hearted shouts of "betrayal!!!" followed by a dramatic gasp. It goes on to the point no one even knows anymore and it's just a free for all. That then turns into a 4v1 as they all group up to defeat Purpled, who somehow manages to evade all of their combined efforts _what the fuck_.

They bump into people multiple times but they can't be bothered to be sorry. They simply sing the manhunt song and move on.

Eventually, Purpled finally becomes the "it" but only for a bit that no one can actually follow.

Eventually, the day ends and they are thoroughly exhausted. A tackle makes them collapse on top of each other. 

Eventually, when the laughter finally runs out, they roll over to lay contently next to each other.

* * *

It was definitely...something, explaining to the redstoner about their visitors from the future.

Especially considering all the man replied with was "Oh that makes sense."

Nevertheless, Wilbur, ever the speaker, manages to explain the situation well even with the younger duo butting in every now and then.

Now here they are, in front of a small little cabin in the woods. The green man hasn't had time yet to build his base in the walls, it seems.

Well, they have to make a proper introduction someday. It is weird to know someone even though they haven't met you yet.

"Just doesn't feel right." Tubbo had said.

They knock.

A head pops out "Hello?" 

"Hi."

Sam's eyes widen upon seeing the two. He looks at the lone pair donning casual wear unlike their uniformed twins.

The lone pair just standing out in the cold.

"Uh come in, come in. Here, please"

He leaves the door open and starts sorting through his items.

Tubbo and Tommy step in, to be greeted each with a soft woolen blanket draped on their shoulders. The blonde shakes his bangs out of his eyes and looks at the moving man going through various storage as he speaks.

"Future Tommy and Tubbo, right? Anything you'd like me to call you?"

"...Tommy and Tubbo's alright" 

They look around amazed, small his house may currently be, the inside is like a magical workshop filled with gizmos and materials everywhere.

"Okay so, well, you guys already know me but I'm Sam. Sorry about the mess, I'm planning to build a better base somewhere else once I get some more redstone, but you guys already knew that too, right? Or maybe future me still hasn't finished or revealed that yet and I just spoiled that, oops, sorry, me."

"Uh no, we knew about that — oh thanks — it was really cool actually. I was going to replicate some of the things you made but I never had a chance to, maybe I could do that now…" The brunette cuts himself off to thank Sam for the mug of hot cocoa before continuing with his rambling.

"Well how about you and I go work together to build because a second input would be great and I still haven't managed to fix a few kinks that I'm sure my future self must have figured out."

The conversation then turns into the ins and outs of several redstone-y contraptions Tommy has no idea about. He quietly sips on his drink (he's been craving for something sweet recently, and this was absolutely perfect) recalling that one time he tried and managed to trap himself between pistons. Yup, never again. "Redstone is horrid" he thinks, and voices that thought out loud.

"The door you made was cool though." Tommy added.

"Door?"

"Yeah, a massive ass door hidden as part of the terrain. I got stuck in there, y'know. I was in de walls." He chuckled.

Tubbo only rolls his eyes playfully before asking, "Oh yeah, about that, can I ask you for something?"

"Is it iron?" 

Tubbo stutters "Yea — wha — how did you know?"

The creeper only laughs warmly and winks back at him.

"Here have some, I don't mind"

Raven black eyes look at the clock hanging on the far left. "It's getting late, you guys should go."

They followed Sam's gaze with a little "o" on their faces.

They looked at the door with hesitance.

"Here, have this and visit again okay?"

They each take the identical items in the man's palms, before pulling him into a quick hug. Muttering goodbye with a light pink blush painting the tips of their ears, they went off.

* * *

Sometimes they feel like a microwaved bun. A prickling heat in their eyes but an aching empty cold inside. Gelid feet but sweaty hands. Searing pain and shaky gasps.

Autumn seems so lonely.

There's no festive decorations. No sparkly christmas lights.

Just pumpkin with its plastic mates.

The water isn't cool. The sand isn't white. There's no energy here.

As the leaves fall slowly they think their hearts should slow down as well, and maybe, stop.

They look up and breathe.

They can't stop the tears flowing down.

They have each other, the faint warmth the other radiates remind them of that.

It's not always enough.

Batman and Robin, but isn't a movie better when everyone's there?

So many villains to become.

So many heroes to choose from.

Is it the cheeky little spirit, Jack Frost, himself that's here painting the foliage?

Then why does it feel like the ice has nipped at their fingertips, that the ground is harvesting all their life away.

Orange blurs their vision. The red seeps in like a leech hungry for _something– anything._

They zoom away, fleeing the scene hand in hand.

Eventually they have to rest. They stop by a tree like any other but in the edge of their peripheral is a shivering auburn.

A creeper head tucked in their inventory tells.

They sandwich Fundy almost immediately. Snuggling to create some heat. The ginger jumps at the sudden appearance of the two boys but warmly welcomes the intrusion.

Me, my brother, and my friend.

_omne trium perfectum_

Autumn is perfect.

_Fundy felt loved._

All it needed was a friend.

* * *

"This is just like society."

"Say 1 if you're an outcast just like me" Snickers ring out as Jack immediately responds with a "1"

Schlatt looks at Tubbo, "Hey, why aren't you, y'know, with them?" 

The younger keeps eating his steak before he turns to the man in the suit to deadpan, "I have no idea what they're on about."

"The winners win –" "oh god" " – and the losers lose." Rambunctious laughter and then "Now – now what does that tell you about our society. Hm? Think about it." even more hysterics.

Quackity places a solemn hand on Tubbo's shoulder, "Honestly, I think it's for the best." 

Schlatt sighs slowly, theatrics sinking in.

* * *

Tommy's a bit unsure, but he thinks he's third-wheeling right now. No idea how. 

Looking between the two men arguing about who could— actually, he has no clue. All he knows is that this pair just might be better at yelling than him.

He chuckles tiredly. Tubbo looks at him weirdly but he can't be bothered to explain. Bad was fuming and to be honest, he kinda looked like a chipmunk. Cheeks all puffed up, pouting. 

"I'm going to beat you." Bad declared. Staring determinedly at navy blue eyes.

"Oh really?" Skeppy lets out a giggle, "I can't wait!" Eyes, sparkling bright in excitement. The edge of his lips curled upward giving a sense of mischief. A tease ready to fire at any moment. His confidence never faltering, casual as always with tanned legs dangling on the edge of the desk. Lithe body leaning forward he said

"Bring it. on."

He smirked.

"Oh I will." The bespectacled man assured.

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: are they flurting_

_You whisper to Tommyinnit: this is deffo flerting_

_You whisper to Tommyinnit: this is deffo flerting_

_You whisper to Tommyinnit: this is deffo flerting_

* * *

"Wait, I recognize that! That's one of Technos moves." Wilbur says excitedly, mind wondering what his dear other brother is doing.

The younger of the blondes' eyes light up as he realizes what that meant.

The elder grinned back "That's right big man, I, got THE Technoblade to teach me some of his awesome moves– only 'cuz I'm so epic and cool and—"

"DOUBT!" Shouts Tubbo from where he was making flower crowns with Niki and conversing with Sam, his counterpart sleeping soundly on his lap. Ranboo off to the side clumsily trying to make his own crown.

"SHUT UP TUBBO!" Tommy screams right back. "Anyways big man c'mon let's do it again" A moment too silent, he checks and sees his doppelganger's lips curl downward for a moment, furrowed eyebrows becoming more prominent. 

"Hey!" Bright blue met the exact same shade staring back. "You can do it, alright?" Tommy holds familiar hands into his own, eyes never leaving his slightly shorter self. 

"We're awesome, c'mon say it with me." The weakness swimming in those lapis orbs were no match for Tommy's full honesty.

His mirror image looks back at him with apprehension, then plasters an identical grin on his face "Only awesome? Were better than that Big T" 

"MmMmM agreed my friend" 

* * *

As the sun sets, a family reunites.

_Just stay alive,_

War hasn't torn this one apart.

 _That would be enough_.

_and we could be enough._

They bury their heads into soft green cloth to shush the screams of a deep-voiced male telling him to die like a hero, the faint explosions in their head _(not real)_ rumbling their very core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine, the manhunt song being a disk.
> 
> also a thought thats been stuck in my head, petition to make H2O Delirious a part of who masktwt simp for. no one knows what he looks like, his character wears a mask, a fairly big streamer/youtuber and big brain ig? (He kills in front of everyone in among us, gets caught, and still manages to convince people it aint him), has a minecraft account, sings like pl e a se.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sam nook supremacy, that is all, thank you.
> 
> (ps: sorry for very slow update, hope you enjoy this chapter :D)

"...Pussy's decorating materials.."

"What did you just say Tommy?" A feminine voice rings out, surprising the teen.

He nervously eyes the sign, laughter imbued in his voice "Puffy's– Puffy's decorating materials..ha..ha" He fixes his posture, "Why — uh — what did you think I said?"

A mischievous glint passes her eyes, "Ah yes my mistake, for a moment there I thought you called me Pussy." She smirks knowingly at him.

"Your mistake then."

"Of course, of course."

Tommy opens his mouth, wondering if he should continue with this. "Anyways! So what are these chests for?"

Puffy claps her hands and gives the blonde a genuine grin, "I'm decorating L'manberg in preparation for Christmas! I'm planning on having this huge tree right over there, maybe some candy canes hmmmm… I'm kinda just winging it."

"That, that sounds awesome Puffy." He says distractedly _he should go the tree he isnt wasnt allowed to see he needs to leave right now not allowed because tubbo_ **_exiled_ ** _–_

"Hey, Tommy, why don't ya help me out?"

"Huh?" he replies, dumbfounded. "I'm, I'm not sure if I should I mean" he quiets down, wringing his hands together.

"Nonsense! C'mon, you could even put the star on top."

Tommy acquiesces and lets the female tug him away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the younger versions huddle together in a forest, holding a note.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Tommy stares at the dirt in front of them blankly. 

"Yeah, this is it. Pogtopia, or was, or will be." Tubbo throws his hands up, letting go of the note. "Gah, it's confusing but yeah this is it."

They break the dirt and step foot in a small area of what was once a home and concurrently, a home that never was.

They traverse down the staircase into a ravine once loved, once hated but also will never be known. Well, they know but the others won't.

> HEY BIG T'S,
> 
> mind doing something for us? WE JUST NEED YOU TO PUT THE BLOCK SOMEWHERE INSIDE.
> 
> HERE ARE THE CORDS 852, -528. it's a secret hideout SAME PLACE WHERE POGTOPIA WAS, YEAH THE SHITHOLE WHERE ME AND W̶I̶L̶B̶U̶R̶ THE OTHER WILBUR USED TO LIVE BUT WE MADE IT BETTER. feel free to decorate and pick a room!
> 
> DONT FUCKING SHOW ANYONE ELSE OKAY
> 
> just for us :D
> 
> -THE BIGGER BIG T'S

"Don't know why we have to put this piece of shit here, can't they do it themselves?" Tommy fiddles with the item, throwing it up and catching it without really looking. "It is a literal block of iron."

"Oh hush now, you say that like you don't want to explore, besides! It's for the lore, Big Man." Tubbo peeks into a room. "Hey they said we could pick one, right? Let's go!" He says, already sprinting off

"Wait, what lore? Hey, Tubs come back—!"

* * *

"What if I create a nuke?"

"What."

Mismatched eyes stared at pale blue, 

and stared

and stared.

_Who was staring at who now? Wait not important, focus, Ranboo._

It was getting uncomfortable for the ender hybrid but he wasn't backing down on this one.

_A nuke out of all things why would he even, just. why._

Tubbo stays silent. Secretly, Ranboo is manifesting the ability to telepathically scream at the brunette.

_Please_

Ranboo tries, and really just tries to exude the genuine bewilderness he is feeling right to reach his friend who has decided to kin a rock.

He gives. "Tubbo."

"Yes?"

"Explain." Ranboo says blandly, still peering at unblinking orbs. _Damn he was good at this._

"Well, what if L'Manberg faces a threat?" 

"A threat? Who would, I mean, sure you guys had some fights as I've been told, but aren't you and that green guy chill now?"

"Yeah but what if another person tried to disrupt the peace! What will we do then?"

"We could talk to them, okay, maybe TNT, maybe, but isn't a nuke overkill much?"

"Yeah but then they'd never fight against us again if they knew we had a nuke!

"Look, you and everyone are currently all allies, who would even try to disrupt the peace as you said when everyone's fine and happy?"

_'Tommy' he almost says, the name edging on his lips. It's bitter as if ash has coated his tongue and fire wilts his insides. He shakes but stands still as if he was made of ice._

_'Tommy' he almost says and he wants to throw up at the implications. Pallid appearance resembling death and_ **_betrayal._**

_'Tommy' he almost says, and Tubbo regrets it instantly._

\---------

Tommy tugs on his arm, basically dragging poor Ranboo. He protests weakly, "Wait, you aren't leading me to a death trap or some secret evil lair or something, right?" 

The blonde doesn't answer. 

"Um, it would really suck to die right before Christmas."

"..."

"So uhhhh, what a great day for fishing huh."

Tommy whines, _whines_ , "No, Ranboo. Now shut up, you'll fucking like it I swear to you. Hurry up, the big man is waiting."

"Oh, okay– wait, who's the big man—" Ranboo gets cut off as he narrowly avoids a tree branch. and a rock. and a puddle.

He gives up and let's the energetic boy lead him away, silent aside from their thundering footsteps and the hasty retreat of any animals nearby.

"Tubbo! Tubbo, we're here." Tommy yells as soon as they descend down the wonky staircase of this weird hidden base.

"Wait! I'm just doing some last touches." The brunette shouts back from his spot on the bottom of the refurbished ravine.

The hand lets go of his limb suddenly and he tips over and almost falls. The blonde leaving him to go inside a room. Ranboo glances around and tentatively walks down. He can't stay quiet much longer. He's basically been kidnapped. He should at least say something right? 

"Where are we? and last touches on what exactly?"

Redstone laced fingers clutched around a rectangular wooden box, showing off its features: a few knobs and a thin iron rod. "Come down here! I'll show you. It's really cool." 

Ranboo walks over to Tubbo, who hands him the strange contraption. He turns it over around, and again. "Well, it certainly looks cool but I still have no idea what this thing is."

"Well, I'm not even sure if it works. It should technically, I even double checked with Sam. I–It's a radio." Words stuttering in excitement as he takes back the "radio" and begins to turn the knobs. 

At first, static comes up but eventually they hear the slow strumming of a ukulele and sweet low singing. 

_"...birds fly, And the dream that you dare to,_

_Oh why, oh why can't I?"_

Mouth forming a small "o", Ranboo verbalizes his agreement. "Yeah, oh wow, this is. Really cool."

"Mhm!" Tubbo hums, head swaying along with the gentle melody.

_"Well I see trees of green and red roses too,"_

Ranboo shakes his head, willing himself to focus again. He just remembered. "Hey, you still haven't answered my first question. What is this place?"

"Oh, this is Pogtopia, pretty sure we've told you about that. Welcome by the way."

"Doesn't, doesn't this bring bad memories though?" 

"Kind of, it's the same place Pogtopia was, yeah, but I like to think it's different. This is just a special little hideout for us, y'know? We don't have a name for it, don't think it needs to have one if I'm being honest."

_"I'll watch them bloom for me and you"_

Tommy comes out of the whichever room he went into, unsteadily holding an unnecessarily massive amount of blankets and pillows.

"Yeah. We can name this place Pussy for all I care!"

_"And I think to myself"_

Tubbo turns to him, face splitting into a grin. "Besides, Ranboo! We can just replace those with good memories. Starting now!"

"Wha—" and once again poor Ranboo is being lugged away into the warmth of chaos.

_"What a wonderful world"_

Bundled amongst the godly amounts of wool on Christmas Eve are three boys, chillin'.

Such a serene scene, as the cool air blows and they turn on the lanterns, illuminating the cozy space.

Random topics springing up when a member of the trio thinks of one; quips tossed back and forth.

"Yeah this is, this is exulting or some shit."

"Exulting?" Tubbo pipes up.

"Yeah."

Ranboo lets out a confused? garbled noise resembling an enderman and speaks, "What does that mean? Is that some sort of slang for drugs or something. Like, i ate so much weed I'm exulting–"

Snickers ring out the cavern.

"Seriously though, what does it mean?" 

"No idea," Tommy shrugs "heard the pig bitch say it when Phil gave him some shit."

_"Hey, mate. Not even a thank you? Rude." Phil says jokingly._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry Phil." Techno sighs dramatically. "These items you have so graciously gifted me will be treasured forever, in fact I'm going to spend the next few months just exulting in the utter victory of finally having these in my possession."_

_Techno opens one eye to look at the older man. "Was that good enough for you, Phil?"_

_"Eh, If I had to rank it versus your other ones...I'll give it an 3/10."_

_"God, no. Not the 3/10. What about the confetti, don't do this to me. Phil–_

"So you're telling me, it COULD be a slang for drugs."

Tommy turns to the dichromatic boy and nods gravely.

* * *

_"...Moon river, wider than a mile _

_I'm crossing you in style some day"_

It was nice.

Logic and emotions at rest.. just _being._ Just the comfort of each other close by.

_"Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker_

_Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way"_

Tommy and Tubbo have been doubting each other but it was always nice to know that in the end they still have each other's back, in the end they are still friends, they just made a new one, Ranboo!!

Speaking of the two-toned boy,

"But what about the party? Shouldn't we be there?" 

_"We're after the same rainbow's end_

_W_ a _itin' 'round the bend"_

Tommy grunts back as a placeholder for a legitimate answer, head smashed into their numerous cushions. Tubbo mumbles, pressing a finger to Ranboo's lips, "Shhhh, it's still christmas tomorrow, we can just rest here for a moment."

_"My huckleberry friend_

_Moon river and me"_

"Okay."

Unsurprisingly, he arouses unprovoked. All those wars really messed his sleeping habits, who would have thought?

Blearily stumbling into consciousness, he curses his shit body for not letting him sleep more.

He groans, only stopping when two others bemoan back. Sighing, he sits up, making sure Ranboo and Tubbo stay asleep.

He looks up at the dark ceiling, imagining the glittering sky above. Content with the knowledge that stars may sit alone but hundreds shine with them.

Wonder where he got that, probably something edgy Wil said in passing.

 _'Wil.'_ Tommy says in his head, letting his mind wander.

He reminisces about his Wilbur and all his poison remarks and grim ideals. He looks back at spitfire words hissed with crazed eyes. Well, fuck you, Wilbur. 

The coda of your shitty symphony has ended.

He thinks of the past, the one before all this. He gets sucked in the memories of the fireplace roaring, presents under the tree and the cheerful laughter echoing in the living room.

He looks around at this otherwise dreary ravine, a pathetic excuse of a living space.

Then he remembers the cracks on the wall just next to the family picture of them eating cake. Phil caught mid-laugh as he watches Techno shell-shocked at his own cake splattered face, courtesy of yours truly. Wilbur blissfully ignorant of the happenings behind him, a hand on his face, framing his chin handsomely. A cheeky yet sensual smile. The creaking of the old battered-down staircase and the inch hole on the sixth step.

He looks around the ravine, at the warm light emitting from the lanterns, at the sleeping figures snuggled up against him, and it reminds him of home.

This world promises him many more tomorrows just like those of yesteryear.

He melts back into the pile and immediately falls back asleep.

* * *

It was quite peaceful actually (never quiet though, George didn't think there was a difference before) as it has been since the event of the time travelling duo literally dropping into their lives. A revered moment of bliss as a gust of cool wind passed by. Goggles unusually lifted up to appreciate warm lights and cheerful chatter.

Their most recent additions, Hannah and Foolish, are singing carols with the lovely pair of Jack Manifold and Niki Nihachu. Tagging along with the occasional "fuck!" is a certain troll and a captain of sorts, and of course, the "language!!!" that immediately follows. 

Off to the left is Schlatt and Eret quietly sipping on some fancy ol' wine as Vikk and Lazar talk about… whatever old people talk about. No, Tommy, it absolutely does not matter that they are only a year or so older than him, he's not old. Nope!

Eventually his gaze flits over to someone in a peculiar sonic fursuit. Said person in fursuit seems to be doing something suspicious, George assesses. He isn't the only one who noticed the scheming gleme in his eyes.

With furrowed eyebrows, and as if the world went to slow motion, he watches as Connor, with a chuckling Hbomb in the back, who has definitely realized what's about to happen, tips over the metaphorical domino to a yet to happen catastrophical snowball fight with a single throw.

The bright warm christmas lights do nothing but highlight the baffled expression of a single and lone Slimecicle.

Hbomb, ever chaotic, ever quirky, has no qualms about this entropic development he has already foreseen and quickly snatches a handful to chuck at the first person he sees, which happens to be Alyssa. Who was with Ponk and Purpled. Who then catapults a few of the mainly harmless ammunition accidentally at an unlucky cat hybrid minding his own business.

Sapnap, of course, would not let a hurt (but not really) Antfrost, fellow hunter, to just be abused like that! Karl and Quackity, not needing much more reason than that, begin to launch some snowballs. Each one slightly bigger than its descendant.

"Fire, men!" Wilbur commands, as a sudden barrage of snowballs fly through the air. Techno laughing maniacally as he hits opponents with practiced accuracy. Twin blondes shooting at every moving object. Somehow, 4/4 of the SBI with the addition of Tubbo managed to create a formidable fort and a machine gun made out.. of snow?.. that's fully functional? Oh well nevermind, it wouldn't do to think about it.

As per usual, the dream smp can never step the brakes once they get engine roving.

A snowball hurls its way to an unexpecting Punz. A hand slowly touching the melting snow on washed out blonde hair. "Whoever threw that is _dead_." voice deepening as he clenches around a fistful of the white crystals. Sapphire eyes scrutinizing everyones' stilled movements until,

"I'm a bad bitch you can't kill me!" screeches Callahan as he hides into the cute little igloo they made. Sam's sedentary snowman acting as an adorable festive guard.

George simply sighs and opts to drag Dream with him to return home and sleep.

* * *

"You shouldn't have played so much in the snow" Sam tuts.

"Awww is the child sleepy? I think he is." George giggled, lifting his arm up to carry the blonde better.

"Shut up." Tommy, the younger one, _their Tommy_ , slurs, smothering any of the heat the statement could have. Not that it would have much, considering him being snuggled up into the elder like a particularly clingy koala.

"Now, now, you have a cold, c'mon lets get you to bed." He turns to the side. "Hey, Sam, actually can you make some health pots? I think the clinic's all out."

"Sure." is the curt but not unkind reply of one awesamdude as he opens the door for them before running off to grab supplies.

George takes his time entering a new section of the community house, a compact but functional clinic for all the server members.

He makes sure to gently lay down a sleeping Tommy before checking to see whose figures he vaguely saw behind the gremlins form when he was carrying him. Hn, Tommy really needs a haircut, and why is he so goddamn _tall_. 

Philza Minecraft meets Gogy's gaze from his seat behind an also unconscious, younger Tubbo. "Him too huh?"

"Yeah, brat was walking incredibly slow on the prime path, almost tripping at every step and muttering angrily about a "mexican dream"." Hand quote signs to emphasize the incredulity of it all.

Phil gives a small smile and a fond chuckle. "Well my story isn't as interesting, me and Techno found him practically half dead, holding a poppy amongst a clutter of bees while passing by. I actually sent Techno to get some health potions from our base, the storage here is empty."

"Yeah, well, can't really do anything about that, people just come and take."

"Trueee" Phil replies, a yawn mixing in as he squirms to find a better way to sit.

They stay in amicable silence until 

"Are they really sick?" "Yeah! Suck it younger shits." "Both of them are sick on Christmas day? Well, that's not good."

Three bodies barge in simultaneously.

Tubbo looks at Ranboo with a triumphant grin, "See Ranboo? This is what would happen if you decided to leave last night." Tommy grabs that and follows up with a "Yeah man, what's up with that!? and– and to think! To think you even thought about it." Tubbo nods profusely as he voices his utter agreement. The two go on and on and

poor, poor Ranboo pleads with his eyes. George merely smirks at him and Phil pretends not to see.

Yeah everything would be alright.

As long as they wanted that statement to be held true, it will. Everyone will make sure of it. 

George muses as he lets out silent laugh, mirth dancing in his chocolate eyes. _With that logic, maybe I should wish to be king and poof! It'll happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented and gave their kudos! This is the final chapter and hope yall enjoyed reading this fic. Fr, thank you so much!! On another note, I'm planning on writing another time travel fic where its post doomsday clingy duo! It'll be added to the series of TTTD and hopefully ill finish it by at max a month or so,,,,,, we'll see!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos feeds my ego and Comments makes me go _AAAAA MY HEART_ so,,, if you would want to,,,, only if you want to,,, maybe :D?


End file.
